custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Netorrian
Netorrians are powerful beings native to Alchemica Magnus. They are the counterpart of the Toa or Glatorian of the Prime Universe, as the Kestora are the counterparts of the Matoran and Agori. History Alongside the Kestora, the Netorrians made up the majority of the population of Alchemica Magnus, and were considered warriors - most bandits or assassins. Eventually, the superior race of Alchemica Magnus, the Great Beings, formed a society and accepted the Netorrians and Kestora into it. However, eventually it became obvious that the Great Beings valued themselves over the "lower races", and rebellions began to spark. Eventually, the Great Beings turned against the Netorrians when their leader died and the replacement went mad. However, the Great Beings were defeated and purged, and the Netorrians became the prime race. Eventually, small tribes of Netorrians and Kestora began to form and warred with each other. A supposed Netorrian, Eden, stopped this and formed a society, of which she was the leader. The tribe protested this and elected Eden, Vius, Chaos, Astrax, and Kairos as the leaders of their own individual tribes. After the Prime Universe's creation, the Godly Ones sent the Netorrians, as well as a number of Kestora, down to the universe, in order to maintain order. However, they had made a mistake, as several Netorrians became hungry for power, and they began to rebel. Battles were fought, and the Netorrian race became scattered across the universe. The Netorrians still faithful to the Godly Ones were organized in teams, to maintain the universal balance. Specific teams of Netorrians were assigned to each Godly One. Currently, two Netorrians are well-known. One, a female Netorrian of Shadow, defected to the side of Shadowmaster and served as his personal hired assassin. Nularx, a Netorrian of Earth, became a shopkeeper, notorious for his high-quality items. All other Netorrians have been scattered across universes. Some have possibly been disguised as Toa. Abilities and Traits The specific build of Netorrians vary, but all are around 5 to 7 feet tall. Males are usually very muscular and taller, while females are slightly more lean. Like Toa, Netorrians can wear masks. However, these masks are physically infused with their life force, and only help to maintain control of their elemental powers. Most Netorrians are physically more powerful than the average Toa. Netorrians are physically resistant to extreme temperature and pressure, and their armor cannot be frozen, melted, etc. They possess elemental powers, like that of Toa, and have many of the same characteristics of Toa. They can mentally manipulate objects, able to shift them into different forms, and can manipulate their respective element to a wide extent. Netorrians can also establish a mental shield with enough concentration, as well as establish a mental link with others. Society and Culture The Netorrian race is very scattered, with a number of cultures. The main base of the Netorrian culture is that of the Ancient Tribes of Alchemica Magnus. Here, the Netorrians usually served as warriors and holders of other, more dangerous tasks. They are considered the protectors of the Kestora. Most other Netorrians are scattered, in different small groups that operate for a price. Others are simply loners. Known Individuals *Herayma *Nularx *Pluvia *Iskan Category:Sapient Species